A Walk Through Time
by Elf-Freak
Summary: A walk through the years of the WWE, of those memorable people, fueds and storylines- and some true feelings in my opinion. (Requirements: A sense of humour.)


Title: A Walk Through Time  
  
Author: Elf Freak  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Humour/General  
  
Dedicated to: All my freaks out there! (Sorry Steiner.)  
  
Summary: A walk through the years of the WWE, of those memorable fueds and storylines- and some true feelings in my opinion. (Requirements: A sense of humour.)  
  
Disclaimer: All these wrestlers, their characters, the commentators, ref's, coffee people backstage and security guards e.t.c. either belong to the WWE or- in the security guards case, they work there. I don't own them and all the rest, blah blah blah.  
  
Authors note: This fic is a 'humour' fic, and is not to be taken too seriously. What you will read will all be my opinions- some of it may not be true, and it could be offending. So... no hating, ok- and you may also find this fic to be a big pile of shit. But, each to their own- so nice reviews only. If you've not got anything good to say, then don't say it at all!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vince McMahon: Multiple Personalities  
  
How did it all start, huh? Was it a dream? One or two youths, with ambitions and dreams of superstardom, come to you and kiss your ass. Before you know it, your running an organization full of muscular dudes, and devestatingly beautiful divas.  
  
And for some amount of years now... Vincent K. McMahon has been the man who has brought the muscular dudes, and divas to our screens. He is the king of the castle, man of the mountain, lord of the manor, brain behind it all.... or to some.. an asshole.  
  
The more insecure he gets with his job, the shittier the storylines become. From once upon a time, you were likely to have seen such stars as Andre The Giant, and Hulk Hogan battle it out. Now your more likely to see Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah get it on in the ring, for a bit of HLA.... and nobody wants to see that...  
  
"Daddy," Stephanie called, as she tucked her head around the door.  
  
"Leave me," he whispered.  
  
"Are you alright? I mean... after that attack by Austin... I wasn't sure if you were still mad or not..."  
  
Vince spun around in his chair, in the dark, dark room. His eyes shone brightly, and a wicked smile spread across his face. He petted his white cat, which sat on his lap.  
  
"Come in and close the door, Stephanie," he growled.  
  
Uneasily, she did as he said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the old saying.. what goes around, comes around?" he leered.  
  
"Why.... yes, dad. Why... what are you planning," she said, warily.  
  
"Lets just say, the rattlesnake has bit off more than he can chew... he's messing with the wrong man... and by the night is out, he really will be stone cold..."  
  
Vince chucked his head backwards, so that his gray hair flopped to one side, and he opened his mouth, and laughed a huge "Mwhahahahahahaha."  
  
"Dad....your wig..."  
  
"Oh, right," Vince groomed his "hair" backwards.  
  
Stephanie continued, "Listen... another thing I came to talk to you about.... there's someone we want to sign, she-"  
  
"She?" Vince's ears perked up, "A female?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Does she have a pulse?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then sign her."  
  
"Don't you want to know anything else. Her background or-"  
  
"No, thats fine. Just make sure you send her to my office first, so we can go over the.. uh.. terms and agreements.."  
  
"Ok..." Stephanie said, slightly confused, with one eyebrow up.  
  
Vince smiled to himself. Another "toy" is coming to play. Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, they all fell to his feet. 'Cause he was in charge... and he was the boss.  
  
"Oh and Steph, before you go... could you send Stacy and Dawn in please."  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
And, before long, sure enough, in came Stacy and Dawn.  
  
Vince smiled, "Hi angels."  
  
"Hello Vincey," they said together.  
  
Vince smiled, and then spun around in his chair. And as if by magic, he was dressed in new clothes. His "ghetto" clothes. Across his shirt had, "Da Playa." He was wearing some baggy jeans, (that showed his old bed-wetter boxers), and on his feet, he wore his football sneakers.  
  
"Yo, where ma bitches at?"  
  
Stacy and Dawn smiled, and each took and arm of Vince- who smiled to himself.  
  
The multi millionaire, with the multi personalities.  
  
***  
  
A/N: The funny thing is.... I can picture Vince in the whole ghetto get-up. Now, what was the moral that we have learnt from this first chapter, kids? Never trust a multi-millionaire bastard, with a tupay. 'Cause their lives are probably not as perfect as you think...  
  
The next chapter will feature the duo that we all just loved *sobs* (the memories).... Triple H and Chyna.   
  
*smiles evily* And ya just know where I'm going with this one on Chyna, don't ya? *nudge nudge, wink wink*  
  
"Don't treat me like a woman, don't treat me like a man, treat me for just who and what I am...."  
  
Lol, I'm just kidding. Don't be out there for my blood all you Chyna fans!!! 


End file.
